Tissue obtained either by biopsy or necropsy is studied with the aim of elucidating clinical signs and symptoms. Specific studies included (1) the pathology and virology of the acquired immunodeficiency (AID) syndrome, and (2) corneal changes with abnormal lipoproteinemia.